<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Into You by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479995">Falling Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Teasing, Trapped, Water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck realizes something big when it comes to Eddie. It's also at one of the worst possible moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts">sibbed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Deb, who wanted Feelings Realization for Buddie Bingo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck’s not an idiot, though he knows sometimes people might not always believe that. He’s a smart guy. Sure, he doesn’t always know pop culture references and some of the other stuff the team talks about. But he knows things. Plenty of things. </p>
<p>Except one very big important thing apparently.</p>
<p>Something so big he probably should have seen it a lot soon. Not when he’s trapped in a basement with Eddie as it floods around them. But still, he can’t control the rate at which he figures things out. If he could he would have come to this conclusion a hell of a lot sooner. </p>
<p>Still, he knows now. The reality of it has knocked the breath out of him as much as the rising water has.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s head snaps up and he looks at Buck at first in confusion, then his face morphs into something that can only be described as fond exasperation. “Really? You’re doing this now?”</p>
<p>“What?” Buck asks, thrown by Eddie’s response. “You… I tell you I love you and that’s all you have to say.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s face softens just a bit, “I know, okay? I’ve known. I was just waiting for you to catch up.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything?!”</p>
<p>“Because it never felt like the right time,” Eddie says. “And quite honestly, this isn’t the best time either.”</p>
<p>And yeah, that’s fair. The room is slowly filling up with water around them. And damn it, why is it always water? From the look on Eddie’s face, he agrees.</p>
<p>“I know,” Buck says. “When do I ever have good timing?”</p>
<p>“Rarely.”</p>
<p>“But at least if we die…”</p>
<p>“We’re not going to die,” Eddie says. He glances at him with the briefest smile before turning back to the ceiling above them. “If I could just get some momentum I might be able to bust through. And you could help me out a little here…”</p>
<p>“Right,” Buck says, snapping out of his daze. “Right of course. We need to get out of here so we can…”</p>
<p>He trails off, unsure how to finish his sentence. So they can talk? Kiss? Buck’s very much on board with the latter. Though talking is probably important too.</p>
<p>The water is halfway up their chests now, and Buck tries not to think about the possibility they won’t make it out. Eddie’s right. They’re not going to die. They can’t. Not trapped here like this. Not when there’s still so much they have to do.</p>
<p>“Buck,” Eddie says, voice strained. “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Buck takes him in. His hair is sticking to his face</p>
<p>Buck doesn’t think, he just acts. He surges forward and crashes their lips together. Eddie lets out an “oomph!” of surprise, before his hand comes up to Buck’s cheek, holding him steady as he kisses him back.</p>
<p>There’s a brightness around them suddenly, but Buck just closes his eyes tighter, pressing closer to Eddie. </p>
<p>“Uhh guys,” Chimney calls from somewhere above them. “Do you want to be rescued or not?”</p>
<p>Eddie laughs and rests his head against Buck’s. “Yeah, man. Get us the hell out of here.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Hen asks. “Because we can give you two a moment…”</p>
<p>“We can get it later,” Eddie tells her. “Right now I just want out of this damn water.”</p>
<p>Buck’s very much on board with that. Especially when he gets a pretty excellent view of Eddie’s ass when he’s being pulled up. A throat clears and his eyes snap away to land on Bobby, who’s watching him in amusement.</p>
<p>“Come on, Buck.”</p>
<p>Buck lets Bobby pull him up and then lead him over to the truck, where he wraps at least three towels around him. “Just to be safe,” he says. “We can’t have you catching a cold.”</p>
<p>Buck wants to point out that it’s the middle of summer, and he survived a tsunami without catching a cold, but he doesn’t. He’s already too focused on Eddie, who’s standing nearby with Hen as she looks him over for injuries.</p>
<p>“You next Buckaroo,” she calls.</p>
<p>Normally Buck would argue and tell her he’s fine, and really he is. But he goes easily. If only to be a little closer to Eddie. </p>
<p>“You can look me over,” Buck tells her. “But I’m not going to the hospital. I’m good. I just want…”</p>
<p>“Oh I know what you want,” Hen says, tone teasing. “But I think you both could use some rest.”</p>
<p>Buck sighs, “Yeah I know.” He looks at Eddie, who’s leaning against the ambulance, watching him. “Have you talked to Christopher?”</p>
<p>Eddie nods, “Yeah, Carla’s with him. She was just putting him to bed when I called. He said hi.”</p>
<p>Buck smiles. Hen pats his shoulder. “Alright. You’re all clear.”</p>
<p>“We can go?” Buck asks.</p>
<p>“That’s up to Cap, but I’d say so.”</p>
<p>“Yeah you boys can go home,” Bobby tells them. “Shifts almost over anyway.”</p>
<p>Buck’s relieved for a moment, until he thinks about going back to his apartment alone. Right now that’s the last thing he wants. He just doesn’t know how to ask for what he does want. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem. He’d just follow Eddie home without question. They do it so often, it’s just normal. But things aren’t normal now. Not after what Buck said and did.</p>
<p>“Hey Eddie,” Buck says as they’re walking to their cars, hating how unsure he sounds. </p>
<p>“You’re coming over,” Eddie says. He steps into Buck’s space and cups his cheek. “I didn’t say it before, but I love you.”</p>
<p>Buck smiles, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Eddie. Though apparently you already knew that.”</p>
<p>Eddie chuckles and kisses him softly. “You are kind of obvious.”</p>
<p>“I am not.”</p>
<p>“Oh you definitely are.”</p>
<p>Buck rolls his eyes, even as he grins down at him. “Whatever. All that matters if I got there in the end.”</p>
<p>“True,” Eddie says. “But I would have waited, no matter how long it took.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s sappy as hell,” Buck teases. A warmth spreads through him and all he wants to do is kiss Eddie. So he does, soft and lingering. “You keep talking like that and I’ll never be able to stop kissing you.”</p>
<p>Eddie smiles against his lips. “As much as I love the idea, I really want to get home. I have plans.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? What kind of plans?”</p>
<p>“The kind that involved us curled up together in my bed, and sleep. Lots of sleep.”</p>
<p>Buck chuckles and takes Eddie’s hand. “Okay then, Mr. Diaz, take me home.”</p>
<p>He’ll worry about getting his jeep later. Right now, he doesn’t want to waste a minute not being by Eddie’s side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/>You can find me <a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>